


Cameraman

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Cam Boy AU, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: YouTube falls through, and Sean is forced to find an interesting new career.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Sean McLoughlin, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Sean McLoughlin, Dan Avidan/Sean McLoughlin, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Might have another part with the boys finally talking if anyone likes this one? Leave a kudos/comment if you wanna see that part!

_ Clover is now online.  _

_ Donations open! _

_ Text chat open! _

“Okay, welcome to this month’s stream, guys! I know it’s a little late, but I had to go out and get some new toys, keep things fresh, you know?” Sean tried to sound as chipper as he had back when his intro had been for far more wholesome content. Man, he missed when the only toys he really used were in collab videos with Felix and the Grumps. Granted, the slow downfall of YouTube had made twenty minutes of playing around with a friend a far less financially viable option. Now? 

“Right, these are mostly for...y’know, putting inside me. I got a lot of requests for multiple orgasms and overstimulation, so it’s gonna be pretty vanilla today, guys. And you know the drill! Hundred to hear me moan your name, thousand to add in a toy, and five thousand for a private stream! I might not do it right after this one, though? People wanna see me ride these things until I can’t move, so…you know. Might be a little too worn out. Guess that depends on how much you guys donate today, huh?” He winked at the camera. It made his stomach turn a little. Why couldn’t he just be doing videos again…?

Well, no point in waiting. “I’m gonna start just by stretching myself, guys. I know I’d usually do it in advance for a toy video, but I figured you’d love to see it for this one. That okay for everyone?” A cursory glance at the chat suggested everyone was alright with that. Thank God. He reached for the bottle of warmed up lube he’d had lying on the radiator for ten minutes before the stream. Before that, it was shoved into the cardboard box at the back of his wardrobe. The one he didn’t show anyone. Sean dreaded the thought of someone finding his box. Perhaps worse was the slight warmth that coiled in his stomach at the thought of it being one of his friends who ended up finding it. Then again, he already imagined them when he was streaming, so what else did he have to lose? 

One slick finger pushed in, and he thought about how nice it would be to hear his friend reassuring him, keeping him relaxed even with the odd intrusion. 

Not Felix. He had to keep that in mind. There’d been one stream when he’d accidentally blurted out Mark’s name, and the frenzy in chat had only been calmed when he explained it away as a simple coincidence, claiming that a new Paetron follower had asked him to say their name specifically in a private message. The excuse had actually been quite handy for the few times when he was too needy and worn out to remember who he was supposed to keep that luxury for. Only the people who donated a hundred. Thank God for the donation chat on the new site. 

“So, let’s see…” First donor’s name was Jared? How was he supposed to stop himself laughing at that? And how was he supposed to make that sound hot? “Oh, Jared, please~” Another finger slipped in beside his first, and Sean just wanted to curl up and die a little. The thought of someone touching themselves at the sight of him was...pretty good, sure, but he just wished someone was with him, someone to tell him how pretty he looked and how well he was doing.

Would Danny do that? Maybe? He seemed like the type to be pretty considerate, to hold people close and kiss them breathless. Fantasising about it didn’t seem too bad to Sean. It was all in his head, so he wasn’t hurting anyone. Hell, half the fans probably did it too. Wasn’t like his friends were unattractive or anything. So...why not?

He closed his eyes, and suddenly it was someone else fingering him open, strong arms pulling him up slightly. Telling him to relax so that they could get started. Which one to start with? For a second, Sean had to crack open one eye and check the chat. “Okay...What, the cute vibe? What, the little-” Cue fumbling in his toy box until he found the little green lollipop shaped vibrator that seemed to be pretty popular. “This one, yeah? Aw, glad you like it~”

Sean had to be careful putting lube on it, or he wouldn’t be able to turn on the thing. That had been an awkward first stream, trying to switch it on while the little button just kept slipping under his lube-covered fingers. “Okay, everyone ready?”

  
  


Mark just gaped at his screen as he watched Sean easily taking the vibe. Jesus. He’d never tried toys like that himself, not even with partners in the past, but fuck...that was supposed to be at least a little difficult, right? Goddamn. Hard to believe it was really  _ Sean _ doing that. Initially he’d assumed it had been some lookalike cashing in on how similar he looked to the Irishman, as did most people watching, but then he’d been watching a stream- for research, of course!

And Sean had said his name.

When some confused messages came through asking about who Mark was, he had tried to dismiss the whole thing. Some bullshit story about a private message. He hadn’t listened to the words too closely. Because listening to his tone instead, Mark heard that tell-tale quiver in Sean’s voice, the breathless, whiny quality that it always held when he was lying. And badly, at that. Would be hard to pick out if you didn’t know him. But Mark knew him. Of course, he had to watch a few more streams to...confirm his suspicions, and yep. Had to be him. Hell, he’d even put clover in his name. Might as well have used his YouTube name and been done with it.

It had become...more of a habit than he wanted to admit, watching those streams. Every Friday, when the notification pinged, Mark was there, silently watching. He wanted to donate, but he didn’t dare risk making an account. If anything came back to him, especially while he and Sean were hanging out? No, that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. And if that meant just sitting there, keeping his mouth shut when he was turned down for some late night drinks, knowing exactly  _ why?  _ So be it. The last thing he wanted was to expose Sean’s new job to Arin or Danny. 

  
  


Unfortunately, life rarely lets things stay so simple. On yet another boring Friday, Danny had tried his best to get the ‘squad’ together for a night of drinking and shitty games, only to get vague texts back from first Sean, then Mark. The former simply said he would be too tired, and didn’t want to get hungover on top of it. The latter didn’t even bother handing in an excuse. Just ‘not tonight’.

“Arin, is it just me, or are those two being all...weirdly evasive? It’s always on the weekends too! Mark didn’t even give me a reason. I’m calling it- they’ve been replaced with giant alien lizards. Next time we get them over here, we should see if they blink horizontally or some other weird shit like that. Alien lizard clues.”

“You mean blink vertically. That’s the thing lizards do. Cuz their eyelids are like parallel to the nose? Also if they came all the way to Earth just to blow us off when we wanna hang, we can give them that, right? At least they’re not gonna put probes in our butts or whatever lizard aliens would do. Why would lizard aliens be in America anyway?”

“Because by now, I think they could just rip off their disguises and we’d all be like ‘fuck yeah, you do you little lizard dudes’. Nothing’s weird anymore.” Danny flopped back over the sofa armrest, huffing out a sigh, and let his phone drop the last few inches to the carpet. “Got weird messages from people on Twitter too. There’s some kinda pornstar that looks like Jack- Irish beard one, not the Grump one- and people are like ‘hey, you know about this guy’?”

“What, for real? What kinda messages are you getting? Why doesn’t anyone ask me to evaluate their porn lookalikes?” Danny snorted in response, shaking his head as he sat up. “I’m serious! I’m a great people person! I know stuff!”

“You don’t know yourself, much less anyone else. And let’s be real, it wouldn’t be him. Guy’s confident, but he’s not that confident.” Then after a second, Arin seemed to shoot upright. “Dude, we should see if it’s really him!”

“Are you kidding? Arin, you do remember Felix is gonna be over any second, right? What if he walks in on us watching a dude’s porn stream?!” Oh God, that would be too awkward for words. “He’s straight, too! He’s gonna think we’re kinky or something!”

“Dude, it’s fine. Hell- Streamer dude looks like Jack, right? Be surprised if Felix isn’t already watching him. You know how those two are, right? Be surprised if Felix is really straight.” 

And that was all it took to finally convince Danny to watch. They curled up in the corner together, Arin’s phone propped up between them, and opened up the link they’d been sent. By some stroke of luck (or perhaps misfortune), there was a live stream that had just begun, too. ‘Toy stream’. Already there were a few tens of thousands of people watching. Both of them spared a moment to laugh awkwardly at each other, before finally opening it.

“I don’t know, dude. I can’t really see much, but he’s- oh wow. Okay. That’s a vibrator, right? Didn’t know they made them like that. Can we get one of those? It’s so cute,” Arin mumbled. Nervous. “He’s, uh...really loud. Shit, okay. Really really loud. I’m gonna turn off the volume.” Dan snorted.


	2. Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited conclusion! I'm sorry it took this long >.>

The three of them had awkwardly met later to talk about what they now all knew was going on. Danny had been the one to guess that their friends were always cancelling on Fridays to watch someone who was most likely Sean trying out toys live on camera. Arin had been the one to come up with the rather devious idea of forcing them to come over when Sean was streaming and essentially force everything out in the open. No excuses allowed. After all, they were rather sick of wasting all those snacks. Not all of them could just be given away to Ross.

[Dan the Man: Just checking, but r u guys are still on for the movie tonight? U always cancel on me on Fridays I’m gonna die of loneliness if you do it 2nite.]

[Fnaf King: Yh yh ik don't be clingy you've got Arin to cuddle now ;P]

[Blue Swede: Can’t believe you’re making me miss a date for this shitty movie]

Felix had been the hardest to convince. He’d tried a variety of excuses, before finally relenting when being asked outright if he was just trying to avoid coming over. Unbeknownst to them, the reason he’d been especially pushy about staying home was because the next stream was for him. Five thousand pounds, just to see Sean fuck himself on toys and say his name. God, he had it bad. And worse yet, he felt like an absolute piece of shit for not revealing who he was. It felt kind of dishonest, really. He’d had to ask for the stream to be done publicly, hoping that if anyone ever found him out, he could cover it up by saying he downloaded a public stream just because the actor said his name. Hell, he’d even created a different payment account. All to keep his involvement secret. It almost felt like cheating on a partner that wasn’t even his. No matter how much he  _ wished  _ Sean was his.

[Blue Swede: But yh. I’ll be there.]

Mark had been the first to show up, dressed up as much as he ever would for a boys night in an unbuttoned flannel and skinny jeans, and had even brought some drinks for everyone. Soft drinks of course. Being the only sober one sucked. Thankfully none of them were super bothered about getting drunk. They were silly enough without any alcohol in the equation.

[Green Bean: Can’t until later :/ I’m working. Gotta make them £££s]

Last to arrive was Felix, bundled up in a massively oversized pink hoodie that hid his hands. “Say what you want, but this thing is so comfortable, like you wouldn’t believe. You’ll thank me when you’re lying on me snoring. But if you drool on me I’m gonna push you on the floor and draw on your face with a permanent marker.”

[Arin Handsome: Alright, man. Maybe next time.]

Now that the grumps also knew what exactly Sean did to make ‘them £££’, it almost made the plan feel kind of sleazy. A big callout party when they knew that everyone was going to be fully aware of just how much Felix had to have spent on the streams to get a dedicated twenty-minute session. The schedule on  _ Clover’s  _ streaming homepage just had the Swede’s name marked in for today. Seeing it had been the last nail in the coffin they needed to confirm their suspicions. And so…

“Alright, guys. We found something really good. Stars this Irish actor. We think you’re really gonna like it,” Arin said, grinning at Dan. At least someone was having fun. 

The screen clicked on, and Felix nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being moaned.

_ Fuck.  _ He knew that voice. That tone, too. Thick Irish accent. When he turned to the screen, he froze, watching Sean on the screen, wearing pretty red lingerie and bucking his hips against a vibrating dildo that had to be bigger than his forearm. Of course. The messages had included a suggestion to do something with a size kink, but the last thing Felix was expecting was to see something that big. Did they even make dildos that big? Fuck, was it custom-made? 

He was going to put that thing  _ inside  _ himself?!

“Is it just me, or does the guy look just like Sean? People keep sending me links to his streams telling me I gotta check it out. Just look at his face, he really does look like him, right? And he’s doing a sponsored stream for a guy called Felix! Can you believe it?” Mark shot a betrayed look to the stunned Swede once he was fairly sure nobody was looking.

“ _ Uh _ ...Fuck, Felix, you’re way too big. How am I supposed to fit that inside me? I’m gonna need a lot of lube…” Sean moved on the bed slightly, very purposefully rolling his hips up and giving a stuttering sigh as he did. Everyone took a sharp breath in. “Anything for you, Felix. I can t-take it, I promise, I’ll be a good boy.”

Arin grinned, looping an arm around Felix. “Crazy coincidence, right? Thought you guys could explain it, but we wanted to invite you over first. Since you always cancel. Fridays, too! Right when he’s streaming! So we never even got a chance to talk to you guys about it! Can’t be the real thing, right?”

They were busted and everyone in the room knew it. Especially the two who thought they were being slick. The only one who could be said to be slick was Sean, currently easing the giant toy inside himself with the help of about a hundred ml of KY. Judging from the assortment of discarded toys around him, he’d spent plenty of time and effort getting ready. Even though it was a terrible and greatly mistimed idea, Felix noted that his stream was certainly going to be a good time later. If he got out of here without dying of embarrassment.

“At least he’s using plenty of lube, huh? Can’t imagine how much that thing would hurt if you weren’t prepped. That must suuuuuuuck.”

“Okay, you guys gotta stop. Is that why you told us to come over? Just to show us porn?”

“Well, kinda. Also to warn you, since this isn’t live. He streamed earlier than usual today. Probably gonna be recovering for a  _ while _ , considering...that-” Dan gestured awkwardly at the screen, and they were all silent as Sean gasped, rocking his hips down onto the toy as it slowly pressed inside him. “-has gotta hurt. So we kinda agreed to at least give him an evening off. But, considering we’re all here, and judging by the clothes choices, we’re all, uh, trying to hide a certain something here. And Sean’s the reason why. So, why don’t we take care of him? Pay him back for all the streams? Come on, you’ve been enjoying them. He deserves it.”

Felix seemed far more taken by the idea than anyone else. Even though Arin had been the one to come up with it, you could be forgiven for thinking it was a certain someone else. Especially with the evil glint in his eye. “...So we’d all be fucking him?”

And since he was a little scared by the look Felix had on his face, Arin chimed in. “I think we’d probably let you and Mark run that show. You’re the simp who paid him a thousand to do a private stream just for you. Don’t think I’m gonna let that fly. I won’t exactly bring it up in the wedding speeches, but it is  _ so  _ becoming an inside joke. I’m just gonna say ‘simp’. All the time. And Mark, you gotta step up your game to win the fair lady’s heart. Felix gave him a thousand bucks. That’s a lotta figurines for his dork shelf.”

Mark couldn’t quite decide who to glare at first. 

“Anyway...It’s not been long since the stream. But still pretty long. He’s probably on his way right now. What do you think he’s gonna wear, guys? God, I hope it’s not those skinny jeans. You gotta peel those things off with, like...a palette knife. I think he’s gotta use a crane or something to get dropped in. Like a big harness. Borrowed it from Mark, probably. What did you do with your harness after the vid?”

“...Donated it. I mean...maybe Sean bought it. I think he’s just got the legs for it, to be fair.” Those wonderful long legs that just looked so damn good when he was wearing shorts or a skirt. The streams where he’d worn fucking  _ skirts  _ was one of the toughest twenty minutes of Mark’s life. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it. It had just been so fucking difficult to make his brain work towards anything else for the next week or so. A few screenshots still haunted him from the camera roll.

Just as someone opened their mouth to tease him, they all froze, hearing a knock on the door.  _ Fuck. _ Of course. They were hoping for another half hour to clean up and make themselves look slightly less skeezy, and instead they were now scrambling to turn off the tv, to grab the few beer bottles strewn about. No time to think, no time to even talk to each other as they each took on a random role in trying not to look like they’d just watched, then discussed in depth, their friend’s secret cam shows. Like industrious, horny bees. All the while trying to keep from making too much noise, so that it didn’t sound like they’d heard the knocking and tried to avoid Sean. Especially not since they probably needed him in a good mood for what they were doing.

Once everything was just about dishevelled enough to be believable as a place that the two grumps would live, Felix shoved everyone else to the back of his mind and answered the door. “Hey! Glad you could make it!”

“Well, yeah. Got everything finished early so I could come hang out with you guys! Sick of having to cancel for work. Also, I actually brought some shit with me. Clothes and like, my toothbrush. So if I end up about to pass out on the couch, hey- at least I’m ready for it! Wore my Cloak stuff too, figured that was gonna be comfy. I am soooooo sore. Been sat on my butt in one of those plastic chairs. Not the same as my nice comfy greenie. Hi guys!”

Nothing he said had quite filtered into Felix’s brain. He was distracted by the fact that Sean had chosen a fucking Dream Daddy  _ crop top  _ of all things, as well as loose shorts. Miles of pale skin completely exposed, and he nearly had some kind of aneurysm right there in the living room. Shit. His thighs and stomach in particular were a little red, too. Like he’d scrubbed himself raw in the shower to get rid of all the evidence of his cum. “H-Hi Sean.”

Thankfully, he at least wasn’t the only one who seemed a little dumbstruck.

With the array of half-hearted responses he got, Sean found himself more than a little disappointed. Had they really just been standing around talking? Hell, they hadn’t even opened most of the snacks! Well, you snooze, you lose. He threw his bag on the floor, threw himself back on the couch, and fumbled to turn on the tv.

“Wait, shit, DON’T-!”

Too late.

Because Sean was already staring. Wide-eyed. At himself, on screen, as he had been just hours ago. No way was this on the tv by accident. He couldn’t click away and pretend it was just some random person. The cam site he used had layers upon layers of ways to get you to assume it was something more innocuous. Even the name just sounded like some kind of tech review site if you weren’t paying attention. That was a big reason why he used it. Less chance of being outed unwillingly. If someone was on his site, they knew already how to get on, and no excuses would fly. They’d have to expose the fact they used an expensive, secretive cam site. Many of his fans had partners. It gave him some semblance of safety. 

“...The Felix guy from earlier...That was you, wasn’t it?”

His voice sounded so tense. So small. Something very raw and fragile was peeking through for Sean in that moment, and they at least had the sense not to poke or prod at that. If this wasn’t handled carefully, he might do worse than just chew them out. Worse on himself. Sean was the type who might never trust them again if they misstepped now. The thought alone terrified them. Especially Felix, who knew he was the last person that could claim any kind of innocence. So he swallowed his nerves and nodded.

“Why…? Were you just...messing with me? Is that all you wanted me over for? What? What do you fucking  _ want? _ ” Slowly his words moved from whispers to hisses. “You wanna blackmail me into something? You want your fucking money back? Is that it?”

When he whipped around to ask, Felix flinched at the sight of tears in his eyes. Those wonderful blue eyes. “No...No, no, Sean, I wouldn’t do that! I didn’t even put it on the tv! And besides, you need it more than I do!”

“Oh, perfect!” Sean threw his hands up, shaking his head. “I’m a charity case now! You hear that? Because Sean Fucking McLoughlin can’t save money to literally save his fucking life, and he spends it on stupid crap because it makes him feel better about not knowing what the hell he’s supposed to do with his life now the best thing that ever happened to him’s gone forever, and he didn’t even plan ahead, even though he fucking knew this was gonna happen, and he was the one talking about it, and he should have known better anyway, because what kind of grown adult makes money playing video games, and he could never fucking plan, so he has a stupid useless degree for a field he fucking hates, and he’s just relying on handouts from the almighty Felix, but he’s so stupid he’d never figure out that it was his friend-” He cut off his own words with a shaking gasp for air that didn’t fill his lungs. Panic. That was the last thing he needed now. Come on. Don’t break down now of all fucking times-

“I didn’t think you wouldn’t figure it out,” Felix replied quietly. “I just hoped you wouldn’t. For as long as I could make it last. People might...assume things.”

Fuck. Fuck, he actually just was being considerate, wasn’t he? Because even if it was only the donations that got out eventually, people would figure out how to track it. Hell, there could have been legal issues. If the police got involved, there was no way that the purpose of Felix’s donations would have stayed hidden, not with a subpoena and an investigation.

No way for Sean to come out of the whole thing looking good.

“...I’m still mad at you assholes. You fucking  _ dicks.  _ How long have you even known? Since the start? Couple months?”

“Should we be worried you split those into two things, Jackaboy?” Mark’s hand landed on his shoulder, warm and firm, and Sean blindly reached up for his hoodie and pulled until he got the hint and sat down, back against the other’s bare legs. “We haven’t known for super long. And I’m sorry we didn’t say anything. We were hoping to avoid...this. You being all sad and stuff. Feels like kicking a puppy, you know? I don’t wanna hurt you. Neither does Felix or anyone else. The guys brought us here to call us out on, uh...well, on being horny for you. Not that they really get to judge. They’re probably more into it than we are, the pervs.”

Sean was getting the sense now that maybe they were here less to judge and more for...something else. It was like being dropped in the middle of a snake pit. Hungry looks. Dangerous looks. And in spite of what should have been his instinctual reaction, he actually found himself somewhat aroused by the idea. “So...what do you guys wanna do with me now? I’m here. It hasn’t even been that long. I could still be stretched out. A-And I’m clean. Got tested before I started. And I haven’t...you know. Since then.”

“Poor thing. It’s been way too long, huh? Getting off with toys instead of having someone to take care of you. Poor poor Sean,” Felix teased, leaning into his ear. He turned to nip at the nervous Irishman’s earlobe in an attempt to startle him. “I didn’t get to watch the full stream. But I saw the toy you were using. Such a big one. Especially compared to you. Wonder if you’ve had it for long?” Both hands crept down, then back up under the hem of Sean’s crop top. “Wonder if you’re still all stretched out from it~?”

Fuck. “Y-Yeah? I, uh...I washed off all the lube and stuff. A-And I didn’t bring any with me. I didn’t know you guys were gonna try anything like this. It’s...really unexpected.” Hot, but unexpected. And a little bit confusing. There were four of them. At best he could maybe take three at once, if he worked hard and took his time. “Uh, how are we gonna…?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just come with us, okay?” Felix kissed his cheek with a goofy chuckle, all traces of his strangely dominating persona completely gone. “Upstairs. Come on, Danny and Arin live here together. No way there isn’t lube up there. Probably some flavoured stuff. If we hurry, we don’t have to waste much time~”

Ah. There it was. Despite the weirdness, Sean again didn’t find himself caring, maybe even finding himself a little aroused by it. The knowledge that in spite of his caring exterior there was something...dark. And right now it was very much focused on him.

More importantly, on fucking him senseless.

There were worse problems to have.

Sean nodded slightly, red creeping over his whole face. He knew that the toy was more than enough to have kept him stretched out. It wasn’t like he was even too inexperienced to try and use that as an excuse. Fuck fuck fuck. Well, he was in for something special. “I’ll, uh...see you guys upstairs? Maybe? Sorry. Fuck, this is crazy. I’m all over the place.”

“All you have to do right now is get upstairs. Don’t worry. We’re coming up too. We’re just gonna talk about what to do with you first, alright?”

And he was true to his word. Barely seconds after he’d located and face planted onto the bed, and already Felix was kissing him. Someone else was pulling at his clothes, trying to get them off, and whining in frustration when reality got in the way of that plan. Sounded like Mark. But then again, it wasn’t like he really knew what any of them sounded like in bed. Pure guesswork. Damn. Once he knew more he’d be tempted to buy a blindfold. The rest might not know it just yet, but Sean, for one, wasn’t going to stop at one night. Hell no.

When Felix finally had to pull away for air, it turned out to be Arin all but ripping his shirt off. “Sorry buddy. If you’re gonna wear something like that, why even bother being dressed? Besides, my merch. I get first dibs on ripping it off you. Mark, you can get his pants. Since Cloak’s technically yours too. I don’t really care so long as they’re off.”

“Come on, guys. Take it easy on him. It’s been a while, right Sean?” Danny appeared just above him, with that easy smile that nearly melted his heart right out his chest. “You okay, baby?”

Sean nodded, leaning up to kiss him, hands tangled in the other’s curls. “Am now. You’re a good kisser. Wanna remind me~?” Before Danny had much of a chance to say anything (not that he would ever say no to a request like that), Sean was kissing him again, and now making sinful noises against his mouth. “Mm...Sorry to waste your time. I forgot everything with your tongue in my mouth, baby. One more for luck?”

“I-I never had my tongue in your mouth.”

“Huh. Guess you’re right. Like I said, no brain. Better get to it, then. Before I forget who you are or something,” he joked. Goofball. Poor Danny clearly didn’t know as much about this as the rest, even for all his time with Arin. “Thought you were supposed to be the experienced one anyway. Can’t you take control or something~?”

“Oh, me and Arin, uh...He actually...Usually, uh…” 

“Oh my God, Danny’s a bottom!” Mark giggled, giving him a light shove. “Which means I am gonna collect on that little betting pool of ours. All ye doubters, look upon it and weep!” And just to prove a point, Mark grabbed Danny by the shirt, leaning in close. “If you two are so happy like that, why don’t you two take care of each other and leave Sean to us? I’m pretty sure our Swedish meathead doesn’t like sharing.”   
  


“Bite me, Mark.”   
  
“Maybe later.” If he could do so without Felix ripping his head off. “Also, kinky. Kinkier than I thought. But then, I guess we all learned a thing or two about your tastes from that stream~”

Before he could say anything, he found the Swede kissing him, harsh and demanding, actually pressing him back down into the bed as his hands were pinned in place at the wrists. Huh. Mark had assumed that maybe the pushy, possessive Felix was reserved for just Sean, but maybe not. For all his whining, he was proving to be very good at getting people to shut up and focus on...more important things.

“The other two can wait. You’re gonna ride Sean while I fuck him. Is that clear?” 

“Wait, I’m gonna do what-?! Hey, no, come on! I’m not a bottom! That’s Danny, make him do it!” Mark whined, wriggling and pulling against the grip on his wrists. “I don’t even do this stuff all the time like you guys! I wouldn’t know the first thing about-”

“I’ve seen your room. Saw the toys that you just couldn’t hide, all the lube stashed in there...So, I’m gonna give you a chance to walk back on the obvious lie you just told me and open your legs for me. Even if you’ve fingered yourself before, you gotta be careful if you’re gonna be taking anything bigger than your own hand, yeah? And let’s just be nice and assume he’s a little bigger than a couple fingers. Promise I won’t make you cum too fast. If you’re nice, that is,” he added, pushing Mark’s hands down again as he kissed along his neck. “Think you can manage that?”

Meanwhile, Sean watched in what could only be described as awed silence, pressing a hand over the bulge in his shorts as he watched the two of them. Damn. So wait...Mark was seriously a bottom? And he was...oh God. He was really in for a treat then. It was pretty flattering, in a weird way. To have them doing all this for his benefit. Even having Mark forced under them when it seemed like that was the last thing he’d ever do.

It helped that he got to watch too. Seeing Mark squirm as Felix kissed him, pressed their bodies together- fuck, it was a lot, but in a very good way. In a way that was making his clothes feel tight and made him desperate to be in Felix’s shoes all the more. “Please...Guys, please…”

“Aw, he’s getting all needy. Rubbing himself through his clothes. You ready? Need someone to prep Sean while I deal with the bottom brat over here.”

And that was how he found himself moaning and rocking his hips against Arin’s thigh as he watched Mark being fingered open rather roughly, both of them stealing glances at each other, although it was harder for Mark when every so often he would be dragged back into another rough kiss or have his hair pulled in a way that made him jerk his hips suddenly. How the hell did he look so good like that? 

“Fuckin’ knew you were a masochist. Knew you loved getting pushed around. Just wait until it’s just us. I’ll fucking  _ ruin you _ ,” Felix purred to the man squirming under him, relishing the moan he let out in response. “For now, you’re gonna be a good boy and ride Sean until you can’t move, alright? Put those legs to use. Can you do that for me?” 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I can do it, alright? Just lemme move already, you’re squishing me like this, c-come on.”

“Surprised you didn’t cum already like this, to be honest. But yeah. Alright. Up you go.” Nobody commented, but they were all watching how Felix’s arms tensed to lift Mark up into place, and the way the smaller man flushed with a mix of surprise and arousal. “...You really are a bottom, aren’t you Mark~?”

“Shut the fuck up. Nobody asked you,” Mark mumbled, sliding into the Irishman’s lap like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together, already moving to kiss him. Something about his impatience was infecting everyone else. Except maybe Felix. He seemed to be restraining himself just fine, sat back and watching carefully. “Since nobody else wants to get this show on the road, I guess that’s up to me too? Shame on you. Relying on the poor bottoms to start. I thought you guys were better than that.” 

“My heart bleeds for you. Now move.” And before the Irishman even had a chance to interject, he felt the nearly unbearable warmth and tightness as Mark sank down on him slowly, carefully. Fuck. For all Felix’s care in preparing him, he was still inexperienced, and probably didn’t get many chances to use those toys in his room. In fact, they probably saw the most use during  _ his  _ streams. That was...weirdly flattering. Or maybe just flattering. It was getting hard to tell which by now. Sean’s head was spinning a little, and all he knew was that he didn’t want it to stop any time soon.

Sean sat up slightly higher, kissing him gently, all along his neck in the hopes of...something. Making him relax, maybe. Making himself more comfortable. He just wanted to make the other move, so he could finally get some relief for himself, too. ”Please, anyone, I-”

“I know, I know, it’s just a lot...Shit, just wait a second, alright? Gotta figure out a good way to do this. Hard on your thighs. Be good exercise. Maybe I should do this more often.” It was obvious he was just babbling to hide how nervous he was as he lifted himself slowly, thighs tense. “Isn’t it gonna be really hard to go fast like this? That’s gotta suck.”

“If I get really impatient, I’ll shove you down. I’m sure Sean wouldn’t mind finally getting to run the show. Even if it’s just fucking the cute little bottom here.” 

“Shut up and fuck me before I get Arin to do it.” 

Felix growled possessively and pushed them both over, revelling in the loud cursing from both of them. Fine. Brats. “If you’re gonna insist.  _ Fine.  _ I try and wait and this is the thanks I get. Take some cues from those two. At least they’re being quiet.” He glanced over at the Grumps in the corner, and noticed they weren’t even all that interested, grinding against each other and kissing breathlessly. “Of course. Well...better get their attention, then, huh?”

“I like you talking like that less and less every time it ends up with me not cumming,” Mark grumbled, rocking his hips the tiny distance he could, trying to force Sean to move too. “You sure you’re not a bottom too? That’d be our fucking luck, wouldn’t it? Talks a big game right up until the-”

The rest of his words disappeared behind Sean’s cry. 

It was evident (once Sean scraped his brain off the floor and concentrated on the new feeling that was overwhelming him) that the pause in movements was from Felix using what seemed like half the bottle of lube. Pushing them forwards was just a distraction. Probably to shut Mark up, whiny bastard. God, he was so tight. 

“Fuck, fucking hell, Sean...I thought you stretched already. Why are you so tight?” Felix ran his hands over the Irishman’s hips. Feeling the smooth, warm skin. “Fuck. Should have used more lube.”

“Y-You’re swearing a lot,” he mumbled, as though he didn’t love the sound. Even as he spoke, he was still trying to rock back. Forward. Into Mark, back against Felix. Anything. Just to make something happen. “Please- Please, one of you, come on! It’s been forever! Just move already!”

The blond cursed and shoved the rest of the way in, cursing again. “Of course I’m cursing, you’re tight as hell. Wasn’t expecting it. Fuck. Fuck! You’re so tight, so so tight-” He leaned over Sean and managed to kiss him, somehow, rocking his hips slightly forward. Everything was just so fucking  _ good _ . Words and moans blurred together as they tried to move in  _ some  _ kind of rhythm, frantic and needy and desperate.

“Sean, Sean, _ fuck _ I love you-!” It had to be Mark kissing him. The angle and the taste of sweet, cheap orange soda as they kissed, and the deeper baritone to his begging, compared to Felix’s high, breathy whimpers. It was hard to imagine those noises coming from the person fucking him so hard, especially when Mark sounded so much more like a top.

The tone, anyway. Crying out and begging not so much. 

“God, I’m close, I’m so damn close, Sean please, I wanna cum, shit-” Mark threw his head back further, letting out a high whine. Asking permission? Fuck, he must be out of it. And despite knowing he didn’t have to ask anybody, he still glanced back at Felix in surprise. “No, don’t look at him, goddamn it, just fuck me!”

“C-Cum for me, Mark. Do it. You’re so good for me~” Sean mumbled against his throat. “Do it for me. I wanna see you.”

Mark nearly screamed, throwing his head back as he came on Sean’s stomach and chest, even painting his own skin a little. His back arched enough that he could press himself up into Sean, riding out the overwhelming pleasure by pressing himself even closer for more contact. He couldn’t move much, trapped under the combined weight, but he squirmed as much as he could. Oversensitive, maybe? It was weirdly cute as he tried to get himself free of them both, whining with the overstimulation as Felix went even faster, chasing his own orgasm.

Sean had to wrench his eyes away from Mark before it became too much. This was like a beautiful dream, and he couldn’t just let it end this quickly, not yet. Thank fuck he’d already streamed today. If he hadn’t, he had no doubt he would have been finished the second Mark was lowered into his lap.

His wandering gaze landed on the other end of the bed, and his eyes locked with Danny’s. It took a second to realise that him and Arin were giving quite the little show of their own, albeit one far more slow and affectionate. Danny was slowly rolling his hips, back to chest in the shorter man’s lap, letting out muffled groans every time he rolled back down. There were red patches littered over his shoulders and neck, even some right under his jaw. The same kind of red patches he’d told viewers was a stress-related skin condition.

“Some fucking...s-skin condition, huh?” He choked out. And then Danny actually had the gall- hell, the mental capacity- to  _ wink _ at him. Even while he was riding Arin, even while the pair of them were jerking him off together. Both his hands wrapped around the one that Arin was using, either guiding him or keeping him there, he couldn’t really tell. “Oh fuck- fuck, I’m gonna-”

“It’s okay, Sean, d-do it for me. Wanna see you cum inside him, wanna do it with you, I’m so fucking close!” 

Arin was biting Danny.

It looked pretty good. The way the marks darkened into bruises along his skin.

He was so close to the edge. Just a little more. All he needed was that last push to get over the edge.

“Bite me! Felix, please, bite me! I’m gonna-” 

Teeth punched through his skin. Blood seeped out into the blond’s mouth.

Sean came harder than he ever had in his life.

One second, he was rutting into Mark desperately, eyes locked on the pair still fucking right in front of his eyes, begging for something to push him into the orgasm he’d been anticipating the whole time, since the moment they started. Color and noise and a whirlwind of sensations.

The next, his whole world was dark and quiet. He couldn’t feel the mess on his skin. Had someone cleaned him up then? What happened?

“Hey, sleepyhead. You okay?”

Hands were running through his hair. Long fingers, soft voice, cute nickname. They were behind him, one arm tucked around his waist and the other lying along the side of his body. As much contact as possible. Spooning, too, with his entire body pressed back into the other man. Danny.

Sean made a little noise in the affirmative, yawning at the gentle touch to his hair. “‘M good...Sleepy. Yer warm as fook…” He still didn’t look up, or even open his eyes. Preening like a cat. 

Mark was somewhere in the middle, the first to pass out despite his whining and insisting that he would stay up with them and help with the cleanup. Midway through a spiel about how he’d be the only one able to carry everyone to the bathroom, he’d slowly sunk down onto his side and ended up snoring in that awkward position.

Last to go was Felix. He’d been pretty quiet overall. Almost like he felt guilty when he saw Sean’s bleeding shoulder. It had taken a few minutes of cuddling and gentle, albeit lighthearted, reassurance to finally get him to lie down and relax. He’d ended up with his arms around both and a tiny smile on his face.

God, it was cute. Arguably even more so was the way the three youngest were all tangled together in a cuddly pile between him and Arin. Hands laced together and limbs tangled up. Bright red hair had been lost under Felix’s arm when it had been slung over the two of them.

“They won’t be up for a while. You wanna put on a show?”

Arin yawned and nodded, settling in on the other side of Felix. “Sure. My pick this time.”

“No streams, Arin. You got off once today.”

“We got the real thing. Who cares about a stream?”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a Discord server for discussing fics and suggesting prompts etc?


End file.
